Wazombie Warriors
" " is an episode in Season 2 of Kickin' It. It aired on October 15th 2012 in the United States. Dylan Riley Synder confirmed that this was the last episode they filmed for Season 2, meaning the episodes are aired out of order. __FORCETOC__ Summary Kim falls asleep during a zombie movie and dreams that Jerry has turned into a Zompyre; a highly strong combination of zombies and vampires. She is forced to battle the super-strong, extremely fast zompirees while she travels to the lair of Professor Krupnick (Milton), who has the only Zompyre antidote. Plot The episode starts out with theWasabi Warriors minus Eddie sitting at a table at Falafel Phil's , with Jack and Kim sitting on one side and Jerry and Milton on the other. Jack makes a comment about how disgusting the new falafel balls are, but Jerry burps to show an example of their usefulness. Jack turns to Kim and asks her if she's coming to the movie that he and the guys are planning to see that night, Attack of the Killer Zompyres. Kim declines and quips about how lame the movie is. Jack persists, going so far as to suggest that both of them go together. Kim, now seeming a little shy at the prospect of a sort-of-kind-of-potential date. Enter Eddie, wearing an outfit similar to that of a boy scout's. He after prompting his friends to guess his news, he announces that he's the leader of his troop. Jack asks if Eddie is going to the movie with them, and Eddie states that just seeing the commercial caused him to hide in his mother's hamper for two days. Jerry proceeds to attempt to show Eddie his little 'burping talent' with the falafel balls, but after a strange sound is heard, he states that "it's going down the wrong way" and rushes to find a bathroom. After some opening credit's, Jerry is seen at the school in front of the stairs, practicing with Jack on how to talk to a girl named Katie. Jack notices the subject of their conversation standing over by her locker, and he prompts Jerry to go and speak with her. Katie's friend, later revealed to be "Lindsay," makes a deal with Jerry; he take Katie to the zompyre movie if Jack would take Lindsay. Jerry readily agrees, going back over to Jack and excitedly telling his friend that Katie accepted. He conveniently failed to mention the terms of the outing. Milton and Kim enter the scene. Milton is holding a strange looking contraption that he calls a "light refractometer," and he explains what it does to Kim. Katie and Lindsay exit the scene, and the both of them pass by Kim. Clear animosity is expressed between the blonde and Lindsay. Jack and Jerry turn on a nearby stereo and start dancing. Jerry accidentally bumps into Milton, causing the redhead to drop and break his project. Milton gets angry, and proceeds to chase Jerry off the screen. Later, at the movies, Kim is entering a veiwing room. She spots Eddie in a nearby chair and approaches him, asking him about the fact that he said the movie was too scary. He answers her. Lindsay then enters the scene, and once again the girls' dislike of each other is clear. Lindsay informs Kim that she's at the movies on a date with Jack just as Jack and Jerry are entering the room. Lindsay walks away and Jack demands Jerry to tell him what's going on. Jerry explains, and Jack relents, sending the Latino away and asking Kim if she was okay with him sitting by Lindsay. Her response clearly (to veiwers) states that's she's not okay with it, but Jack doesn't pick up on it and goes to sit down. Kim turns to sit next to Eddie, but the free seat next to him is now taken. So, she goes to the back row and sits next to what appears to be an old man, but is actually Rudy trying to take advantage of the Senior discount. Rudy's phone rings. The caller turns out to be Joan, who knows the sensei well enough that she knew he would try something like this. She makes a sarcastic remark about being the "queen of the zompyres" when Rudy tries to claim that he is actually a senior citizen, and removes him from the theater. The scene changes. Kim, previously asleep, wakes up to find an empty theater room. She leaves the theater to find that the outside world was in ruins. She spots Jerry, his back to her, by a nearby wall and calls out to him. Jerry turns, and his face is revealed to look similar to that of a racoon or panda bear's face, except more grotesque, and fangs. He runs over to her with inhuman speed and burps in her face, and a green cloud comes out of his mouth. She quickly backs away and he tries to hit her, and then they start fighting. Jack appears out of nowhere and he and Jerry start fighting. Rudy then appears as well and uses a slingshot to fling a falafel ball into Jerry's mouth. Jerry flees. Kim, being Kim, makes her way over to Jack's side and asks if he's okay. Jack asks how she knows his name, apparently having no recollection of her. Rudy informs Jack that the falafel ball he shot was their last one, and that they should get back to the "rebel base." He, too, doesn't show any sign of recognizing Kim. She begrudgingly goes back with them to the base. The "rebel base" is actually the dojo, or what used to be it. Kim demands to know what's going on, and Rudy tells her that they're at war with the zompyres. Lindsay then enters, sliding down from a pole, with "supplies"; aka, hairspray for Jack. Lindsay introduces herself to Kim as "Jack's girlfriend." Jack tells Lindsay that they found Kim wandering around outside. Lindsay states that she doesn't trust Kim, and that "The Test" should be given to her. Rudy summons the rebel leader, Eddie, to give Kim "The Test." "Can we trust you?" Eddie asks seriously. Kim responded with an affirmative, and Eddie announced that she passed and asked if she played softball because they "really need a first baseman." An alarm rings out. Jack retrieves a note from "The Professor" that stated he found a cure for the zompyres and they needed to go to his secret lab. The Professor turns out to be Milton. The cure is basically a bigger version of light refractometer. Jerry and multiple other zompyres suddenly enter the lab, and Jerry destroys the cure. Lindsay reveals that the zompyres found them because she betrayed the rebels for her relationship with Jack, claiming that the zompyres would spare them. Jerry states that he lied about that and turns her into a zompyre. The zompyres then start to advance, but Jack turns on a nearby stereo and the rebels escape while the zompyres are dancing. Back at the base, the rebels discuss what their next course of action will be. Milton declares that they have to go to the school to get the prototype coil. Later, they're at Falafel Phil's to stock up on falafel balls, but Phil wants them to pay an outrageous price for each one. A zompyre then enters and turns Eddie. The now zompyre-Eddie runs out of the restaurant. The rebels infiltrate the school with Phil. They make it to the old science lab, where Milton's prototype is located, but along the way they lost Phil and Rudy. Now, only Milton, Jack, and Kim are left. Lindsay enters and turns Jack and Milton into zompyres. Milton runs out. Jack and Lindsay manage to corner Kim, but then they get into an argument about Jack wanting to burp on Kim because he like her instead of Lindsay. Kim slips away and turns on the light refreactometer, transforming Lindsay and Jack back into humans. Kim wakes up; it turns out, everything was a dream and she fell asleep in the movie theater. The movie is now over. Lindsay invites Jack for some fro-yo, but Jack declines, making up an excuse about needing to help Kim with her science project. The two of them end up going to watch The Horse Tamer, ''a movie that Kim mentioned at the beginning of the episode. Cast *Leo Howard as Jack Brewer *Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick *Mateo Arias as Jerry Martínez *Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford *Alex Christian Jones as Eddie Jones *Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie *Sadie Calvano as Lindsay *Brooke Dillman as Joan *Murray Gershenz as Murray Rosenbaum Trivia *This is the second time that an episode is actually a main character's dream. The first time was with Jack in Kung Fu Cop. *Many things that happen before Kim falls asleep allude to what will happen in her dream; The falafel ball going down the wrong way = the zompyres' ultimate weakness; Eddie being the leader of his troop = him also being the rebel leader; Joan sarcastically commenting that she's the queen of the zompyres = her ''actually ''being the queen of the zompyres; Rudy's phone ringing in the movie theater = Rudy's phone ringing in the zompyre lair *When Jack asks Jerry what was going on with his supposed date with Lindsay, Jerry says "No hablo inglés, señor," which means "I don't speak English, sir." *In the background of the theater a poster for ''Hemorrhage II: Return of the Hemogoblin in 3D is shown. This movie is featured in an episode of the ANT Farm episode "creative consulANT". This confirms that Kickin' It, Zeke and Luther and Pair of Kings all take place in the same universe as the Disney Channel shows. *When Milton's in his lab, his hair line is straight across his forhead. When he's in the rebel base, though, it's messed up. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes With Fighting